harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin exposes Jennifer's scheme
In this episode, on the heels of Sheila's spring fashion show, Erin Theobold exposes Jennifer Barrett's scheme and the until-now not known reason that she was thrown out of the UK! Scene Sheila Watkins Designs. We pick up from where we left off when Erin Theobold tells everyone that Jennifer Barrett was thrown out of the UK. SHEILA: What do you mean, Erin? DYLAN: What did she do in the UK that precipitated her being kicked out? ERIN: I shouldn't have said anything. ANNGELIQUE: But since you did, what was it she did? ERIN: Have you all the stomach for what I am about to say? DYLAN: Erin, we can stomach it. Jennifer's antics have been legendary, and nothing she does would surprise us. ERIN: Well, a couple of years ago, Jennifer had been working as a model in London. Your Aunt Samantha told me this. She was outside of the studio before she was to go on to model a showstopper dress. However, she was caught in a hotel room, bedding one of the higher end ministers of the government. Jennifer had seduced the married minister and they were going at it very brazenly outside of the studio! DYLAN (shooting Jennifer a venomous look): Is THIS true?! JENNIFER: I won't admit it, but I will not deny it either! DYLAN: Then on the evidence I have, I will presume that it IS true! I've always thought you were a despicable revolting woman, Barrett, and I thought you being booted from Jamaica and the Bahamas should have been a warning to you, but it is absolutely evident that nothing that you do would make a damned bit of difference! You are an absolutely despicable and completely AMORAL human being! I highly doubt that you are even HUMAN! You are a sick and disgusting woman! JENNIFER: Maybe I am, but I don't care what ANYONE says! I am the most superior person in this room! I should have been asked automatically to model! Only I have the poise and the grace suitable enough for a fashion show, even for such a piddling little fashion house! I can garner and make more money than Christie Brinkley or Cindy Crawford! In fact, neither of those two could tie my shoes! SHEILA (appalled by Jennifer's egotism): How in the world can one be so damned arrogant?! JENNIFER: I can, and believe me, I know more than anyone else in this world! DYLAN: You make me sick! JENNIFER: Maybe so, but I am a million times better than you are! CHRISTINA: You stupid little good-for-nothing! ANNGELIQUE (furiously): You will leave this design studio right this very minute, madam, and if you do not, then I will use every avenue I have at my disposal as an attorney to have ANY and EVERY avenue that is open as a model closed to you.......PERMANENTLY! JENNIFER: You cannot be SERIOUS?! ANNGELIQUE: I am as serious as a heart attack! You messed with people I love and care about for far too long, Barrett, and it is going to stop and stop right now! JENNIFER (taunting): Nobody would buy your story! Everyone believes me automatically! (Enter: Joliette Manning. She glares at Jennifer) JOLIETTE: I don't think so! JENNIFER: Oh really? JOLIETTE: Yes! Especially, since Anngelique, Aaron and I found out about what you did. JENNIFER: So? JOLIETTE: Well, you will not be so happy when you are told that you will not be allowed in the UK, or ANY of its possessions. Meaning you have been barred from Canada as well! (The look of horror is evident on Jennifer's face! It is the first time since we've met her that she has even felt any REAL terror.) JENNIFER (she gulps down her fear): Who told you?! JOLIETTE: You ought to know who told me! JACQUELINE: You went too far, Barrett. And this time, you will SUFFER! JENNIFER: You don't speak to me until you are spoken to! JOLIETTE: Not another word out of you, Barrett! Jacqueline is right! You will be suffering like mad! I contacted EVERY product you ever modeled for! Any mention of you have been removed! Your money has been stopped! JENNIFER: NO! I will not accept this! I am not going to be broke! JOLIETTE (smiling a smug smile): I fear it is already too late. Your royalties from your modeling has been stopped! JENNIFER (exploding): DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL PAY! I WILL SUE ALL MY FORMER SPONSORS AND I WILL WIN! I WILL GET MY ROYALTIES BACK! I WILL DEMOLISH YOU ALL, DAMN YOU ALL! (Jennifer storms out of the studio, with her mink coat swishing around her.) SHEILA: She's mad now! DYLAN: Maybe so, but she will not last! She will self-destruct one of these days! (Jennifer grabs her cell phone. She is talking with someone.) JENNIFER: Yes, Mark! I will marry you. I will marry someone with oodles of money! And you live in a huge McMansion! One that befits ME! I can't wait! (She gloats and struts off.) SHARON: Jacqueline, I think we can go out there and make you look 100 times better than what was going on. JACQUELINE: How? CHRISTINA: That stupid slattern did not totally damage the dress. It's easy to fix it up. I don't think we have the time to fix this one, but I have one in the dressing room that I have kept for just such emergencies. (Allegra hustles Jacqueline to the dressing room. Clarissa is in the main auditorium trying to restore order.) CLARISSA: I think we will have everything fixed up. The circumstances that had happened were due to the hand of Jennifer Barrett. She was the one who sabotaged that dress. REPORTER: What happened to her? CLARISSA: She was thrown out of the auditorium. She will also be forced onto the network stations here in town to apologize for what she did. REPORTER #2: I have a feeling she won't. CLARISSA: And you would be right. She won't. But she will pay for what she did to Jacqueline Haller. And now, we have word that Jacqueline is coming out again in a new creation done for this show. (The lights go on, and Jacqueline comes out on the catwalk. She is totally radiant in the new gown. It was a white laced bodice and totally glistening with sequins. Christina had designed it with her in mind. The hair clip that Erin had put in her hair sparkled and made her look terrific. The ovation for Jacqueline is thunderous. The crowd jumps to their feet. Sheila, Anngelique; Christina and Allegra come out. They motion for Sharon, Erin, Linda and even Rhonda to come out. They do. Sheila has Dylan come out as well. The show was a complete success, in spite of Jennifer's antics.) (CUT TO: The next day. Jennifer is looking at the Boston Herald. She sees the picture of a glorious Jacqueline taking bows. She screams and tears the paper to shreds and throws it into the fireplace. Once more she is defeated, but she looks at her ring. She may have finally put it over on her enemies. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller